


Feels Like Coming Home

by dornessiti



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, True Love, You're Welcome, dude they last like 10 minutes top but i think thats character appropriate sO, its pretty much pwp, saaaaaaaaaaaappy stuff, with SMALL ANGST in the beginning and end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornessiti/pseuds/dornessiti
Summary: What would happen if instead of going to military school, Adam runs away to live at the Effiong house?title taken from "Feels Like Coming Home" by Jetta





	Feels Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> be warned that I finished this at 5:40 am and I want to apologize now for how cheesy and short this is aaaaaaah

 There’s no other sound in the room except for the quiet breathing of the boy curled next to him, moonlight pouring over his impossibly beautiful skin. Almost afraid to wake him, Adam lets his fingertips barely brush down his arm, wanting to feel him- to make sure he’s real. It wouldn’t matter if nothing else was so long as he could stay here forever in this dark, now familiar bedroom. Eric makes a small noise and Adam freezes, body tense with fear despite his inner swearing.

 God, He needs to calm down and not be such an idiot all the time. If there’s one thing he’s learned in the past two weeks of staying at the Effiong house, it’s that he will never be safer than on these warm nights next to the only person who has ever really seen him- who has ever really tried.

 Exhausted, he forces his eyes to stay open, not wanting to miss even a second of being here. The thought of his father somehow figuring out where he is and showing up to take him away is a constant fear playing in the back of his mind. Even at times like this, with Eric warm against his chest, he can’t help but sling a protective arm over the other’s waist to drag him impossibly closer. Eric makes another noise in his sleep- one word exhaled into the night air.

_Adam._

A knot grows in his throat and suddenly there are hot tears pouring down his face and he just can’t make them go away.

 “Hey-Hey, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream or somethin’?” Eric asks quietly, sleep-soft voice filled with concern. Embarrassed, Adam ducks his head down and buries his wet face against the back of the other’s fancy silk nightshirt, unable to make the right words come out. How could he explain that no one has ever wanted him like this? What do you say to the person whose existence saved your life? Instead, they lay in silence for what feels like forever. Time slows down around them until all that remains is their two hearts beating next to each other.

After staying like this for a good long time, Eric rolls over to stare at him with those dark, understanding eyes. “You don’t have to talk about it but...but if you want to, you can.”

“I don’t.”

“You don’t what?”

“You know what.” He huffs before shaking his head jerkily. “No, I’m sorry. I know-I know you want to help me or whatever, which I-” He trails off and squeezes his eyes shut in frustration.

Eric brings a hand up to gently cup his jaw. “Keep going.”

“...Which I appreciate.” He admits quietly.

“Well, well, Adam Groff likes me.” He teases, no longer bothering to keep his voice down. Not that it matters since both his parents and his sisters are gone for the next two weekend to do ministries in Llandough.

“I do not.”

“Yes you do! You just said so!”

“I said that I appreciate you helping me, which is more selfish than anything, innit?”

“So you don’t like me then?” Though his voice is still teasing, there’s a shadow of something sharp in Eric’s expression as he waits for an answer.

“Don’t give me that look! I guess-I guess I do like you...or something.” Adam mumbles nervously, avoiding eye contact.

Eric sighs and lets his hand drop before rolling back over. “I’m not making you say anything, alright? I know you came here first after what happened with your dad for a reason.”

    Adam groans and drags Eric onto his back before rolling on top and pinning him down to the bed, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I love you, alright? Are you happy now?” He hates how angry he sounds, wishes he could just tell him without feeling like the words are going to kill him if they stay inside any longer. “I love you, I’ve loved you for four years, I’ll love you for the next four and the four after that, okay? You’re the only one I’ve ever-” He stops abruptly and clears his throat, eyes once again squeezing shut so that he doesn’t have to see the look on the other boy’s face. “-the only one I’ve ever loved.”

  Silence hangs heavy in the dark room for another small forever until soft lips are pressing against his. Adam’s eyes snap open in surprise and his thoughts race as he chases Eric’s mouth in desperation. He slides his strong hands down to lift him by the back of his thighs and guides them up to tighten around his own waist. _Fuck._ He grinds down against him, so hard already that it sends shivers throughout Eric’s whole body.

“You have to know I-”

    “Pants. Take ‘em off. Now.” Adam demands, his voice rough with want. Eric pauses but nods quickly and reaches between them to slide his pants down, only making it halfway before Adam loses his patience and sets the other boy down in order to tug off both their clothes. He sucks in a sharp breath at the sensation of cold air hitting his now exposed cock, but wastes no time hooking an arm under one of Eric’s legs and rolling his hips down to slide their lengths together.

  “Jesus Christ, Adam-” He moans, head thrown back. The way Eric says his name while being taken apart is almost too much too soon. He tries to focus on slowing down but can’t help how good it feels to be touching him. Instead, he speeds up, determined to bring him off first. Adam uses his free hand to grip their cocks together and leans down to whisper into Eric’s ear, “I’m gonna make you come for me,” and he makes an almost _soft_ noise when Eric does, spilling between them. Adam could stare at his face like this every day for the rest of their lives and never get tired of it; the open, vulnerable look in his eyes as his beautiful lips part and his body goes limp beneath him.

Now he does slow down, pressing bruises into Eric’s hips with the force of keeping the last few thrusts slow and deep before he’s muffling a fervent stream of swears and holding him in place while he comes.

    It’s almost funny that he used to think he couldn’t do this, couldn’t actually get off. It only takes Eric flashing him a hidden smile or brushing his hand against his when nobody’s looking before heat starts building inside him. Adam tries not to think about it too much, afraid of how happy he finally feels after all these years, especially with how easy he knows it is to lose something important.

“Hey, you’ve got that think-y face again.” Eric whispers.

“Just thinkin’ about what to clean you off with- you’re a mess.” He replies quietly with a half smile, grabbing a shirt (definitely his, Eric would throw a fit if he tried to use one of his nice ‘costume’ shirts) to wipe off the other boy’s stomach.

“Hey! It’s not all my fault!” Eric says in a faux offended tone.

“Yeah? I’ll keep that in mind.” He grins for real this time and grabs a cigarette out of the pack beside their bed.

“Do you mind? My Dad’s been really cool ‘bout you staying here, you could at least smoke outside.” Eric rolls his eyes but can’t keep the fondness out of his tone.

“Oh shit, yeah, sorry.” Adam quickly puts it out and slips it back into the pack, freezing when he sees the surprised look on his face.

   “That’s...very cool of you. To listen, I mean. If someone had told me a few months ago that Adam Groff would be layin’ in my bed naked, apologizin’ for smoking, I would have laughed in their face but...you know you never let me finish what I was saying earlier, right?” He sees the almost panicked look on Adam’s face and quickly turns to grab his hand. “I know this might be hard for you to hear but I love you, too. I have for a while now and I’m not going to stop, even when you make mistakes...You are so unbelievably hard on yourself, and I know it’s mostly ‘cause of your dad an’ all that but there’s gonna be a time when you start lettin’ things go and I want to be around when that happens.”

Adam isn’t sure how to respond. His heart is hammering in his chest and his thoughts have turned into a mess, but he manages to give Eric’s hand a small squeeze. He gives him that knowing look in return and they fall back into comfortable silence.

 _“Thank you.”_ It’s so quiet that he isn’t really sure he said it at all until he feels Eric bring their intertwined hands up to brush his lips against Adam’s knuckles. It’s enough. It’s more than enough.

Before long they both drifting off to sleep, and the last thing Adam hears as his eyes slip shut is the sound of quiet breathing from the boy who gave him a home.


End file.
